yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Cartwright
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 'Michael' 'Cartwright' 'HollowJak' 'Nicknames' None as of yet 'Age' 18. Born 1/17 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5' 9" 'Weight' 170 'Blood type' O+ 'Behaviour/Personality' A rather odd man his mood at the time can be rather hard to pin down he usually keeps a blank or confused look on his face sometimes with a smile tossed n but this only serves for him to hide his intelligence he often simply studies the people around him as he has no memory from before he killed the lab technitians he tries to emulate though a base sense of right and wrong prevents him from straying into the more evil doings like rape and cold blooded murder without a cause he could still be bent to form by whom he meets whether he becomes a college kid or a yakuza grunt it all depends who finds him though his base kind heart will remain the same.During combat he is careful and silent watching his enem only attempting to hold them off until he can think of a way to crush them absolutely or atleast take them down while sustaining minimum injury to his own or any civilians person.Occasional as a form of self preservation if the situation becomes harsh enough the nanomachines inside of him force a rush of tetosterone and adrenaline as well as other chemicals to drive him into a blind rage though this is only in the direst of circumstances 'Clan & Rank' None 'What district do you live in?' Wanderer as of now 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' None 'Fighting Style' ( Kung Fu, Karate, Jujitsu, Aikido, Taekwondo, Kalarippayattu, Savate Up to 5 styles only) 'Weapon of Choice' Fists and swords Allies/Enemies None yet 'Background' Originaly just an orphan known as Michael with no last name he gained the name cartwright when he was taken in at the age of nine by the piper organization after being cleaned up and going through basic tests he was found to be a natural prodigy in the use of chi after discovering this a group of high ranking piper scientists took him from the main household in secret and begun to experiment they believed with his high chi ability that they could fuse him with nanomachines which would be shielded from emp and would incrase his streght, agility and ability to take a hit beyond that of a normal humansand create a super weapon but they were wrong as soon as the nano machines entered his system he fell into a coma for three days and after he awoke he had lost all ability to access his chi the scientists were undetoured they began to see if they could force the chi to awaken with the nano machiens through trauma from the age of nine to fifteen he was brutally tortured in order to achieve this they reworte th nanomachines to make his skin less resstants to lower speed hits such as knives or punches and some arrows though he retained his ability to go uninjured by bullets when the physical torture had proved to be insufficient they would beging to torture him emtionally allowing hi mfreedom within their wants to interact with people within the underground faccility in district two introducing women whom he would fall in love with then brutally yanking them away either removing them from the base or in cases in which they shared his feelings executing him right in front of him though they would always sedate him or bind him before doing so s he would be unable to take his reveng after years of this his mind and heart simply became blank his mind having forcibly supressed his memories down deep so that he would not be driven to madness seeing this a group of scientists in the facility began to doubt the morality of what they were doing and snuck away from te facility during the night meeting with the secretive head of the pipers Roy Lancell and after hearing of what had happened to the boy he had thought had fled of his own accord snuck into the facility untieing michaels bonds and turning off the sedative drip before fleeing as he knew what would ahppen when michael awoke rage and fire the bodys of those who tortured him strone upon the ground after meeting with his fury in this way michael escaped the facility still having no memories of what occred before he awoke unbeknownst to him one of the dying scientists in an attempt o get revenge on him had activated the self destruct on the facility though he was too late michael was already making his way down the road when the facility blew destroying any real evidence of what had been done to michael. the pipers head is currently sitting patiently waiting for the police investigation to die down before contacting michael at which point he will do whatever he can to make up for what members of his organization did. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control Abilities Enhance Strength:Exert super physical strength far greater than the average member of the user's species Enhanced Agility:User with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Agility is "the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently, and requires the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. Enhanced Durability:The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 9 Episode 29:Double Kidnapping 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGRPC